


Hearsay

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Bards, Derogatory Language, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Secrets, Sex Work, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: “What a crock, you could write a better song about sucking my prick!”Jaskier doesn’t even have to think, a reply rolling off his tongue before he’s even turned to face the man fully. “Really? How much are you willing to pay for it?”(Jaskier was just joking, but hey, coin doesn't laugh.)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Hearsay

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo Square: Sex Work

Heckling is pretty par for the course of being a traveling bard. Jaskier had known that even when first setting out at the ripe old age of probably-too-young.

It didn’t help that he was far more attuned to the kind of music played in concert halls than crowded roadside taverns, but he gets the swing of it, learns to roll with the punches—even the literal ones. He gets better at dodging thrown food, at fighting, at deescalating fights, at judging which hecklers will laugh when he snaps back versus the ones that will try to snap his neck.

Sometimes he feels more like a jester than a bard, but if people are entertained, they’re loose with their coin. He’ll take whatever he can get.

Even if that something is a belligerent drunk shouting at the end of his set, “What a _crock_ , you could write a better song about sucking my prick!”

Jaskier doesn’t even have to think, a reply rolling off his tongue before he’s even turned to face the man fully. “Really? How much are you willing to pay for it?”

And it’s a joke. It even lands, the guy’s friends busting up laughing at the look on his face. It’s just banter that leaves Jaskier feeling like he maybe won something here, even if he only has four coins and a bread roll as his pay by the end of the night.

It doesn’t feel like a joke when that same guy is standing outside the inn when Jaskier goes to take a leak, holding out a coin purse without meeting Jaskier’s gaze.

For a second, Jaskier doesn’t even know what’s happening, just glad that the man didn’t follow Jaskier out here to kick his ass. Then he has a mind-twirling moment of shock when he realizes what’s being asked of him. He almost blurts out the truth; he was _joking_.

…The pouch is heavy, though. And the guy looks like he’s bathed this week, at least.

It’s nothing he makes a habit of doing, but hell, if he’s going to be a whore, he may as well get paid for it. Traveling with Geralt just makes it easier, even if he doesn’t realize it and Jaskier sees no reason to clue him in. Far fewer people try to coerce more out of him than he’s willing to give or try their luck following him to steal their coin back when they know a witcher is expecting him in one piece.

Geralt is also great about not asking questions, even if his tone has become distinctly reproachful about the ‘ _gifts_ ’ some of his lovers ‘ _give_ ’ him.

Jaskier is content to let Geralt think he’s stealing from the ladies—and occasional lords—he beds rather than explain he rarely fucks royalty if they won’t pay a fee in gemstones.

A thief, a whore, whatever—there isn’t a moral high ground Jaskier is interested in navigating.

Jaskier is a bard, first and foremost.

Anything else is just hearsay.


End file.
